


The Moment I Knew

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: After finishing her game in LA, Christen flies up to Portland to meet Tobin, so the two of them can fly out to camp together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I feel like it's been awhile since I have last written but here we are. It may not be as good as I wanted it to be but I hope that you still like it.

Tobin woke to the feeling of the bed dipping next to her. Her eyes fluttered open. Turning one head to look at the clock, she saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Confused, she turned back to the source of her awakening to find her favorite pair of green eyes staring back at her. 

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late.” Christen said leaning over to peck Tobin’s lips slightly. “My flight was delayed.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come picked you up.”

The feeling of Christen’s finger running through her hair almost put Tobin back to sleep, but she tried her best to stay awake so she could talk to her longer. “I know you would have, and that’s why I didn’t call you. I figured you’d be sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I missed you.” Tobin took the girl’s hand and kiss it.

“I missed you, too.”

“Are you coming to bed?” Tobin asked, stretching a little before sliding over and making room for her girlfriend. “In a little bit. I’m going to rinse off and change into something more comfortable.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

Christen shook her head, leaning over to pull the blanket back up to Tobin’s chin. “No, you don’t have to do that. Go back to sleep. You have a game tomorrow.” 

“I can wait for you.” She was going to be stubborn. In her opinion, it has been way too long since the last time they were together and she wanted nothing more to hold her girlfriend and go back to sleep.

“No. I’m not going to be responsible for you playing a bad game because you were tired. Sinc would kill me. Now go back to sleep.”

“Promise to cuddle when you come back?” 

“Promise.”

“Okay, one more kiss?” Christen rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but complied, leaning over and giving Tobin a kiss on the lips before she stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

Despite trying, Tobin was unable to find sleep again, but she did her best to fake it in case Christen came back in. The last thing she needed was to be scolded for not sleeping and her girlfriend refusing to cuddle. 

She heard her girlfriend slip back into the room for a second before stepping out again. Tobin sat up, pouting and confused. She was tempted to get up and drag the brunette back, but immediately pulled the covers back over her when she heard footsteps by the door. 

Her best bet was probably to go back to sleep, so that’s what she did.

 

* * *

 

When Tobin woke up in the morning, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Settled on her chest was a head of curly hair, softly snoring. Tobin ran her hands through the curls as best she could without disturbing or waking the girl. This is something she would love to experience every single day for the rest of her life. 

She’s thought a lot about it in the past few months, even picturing what their life might be like. Christen would get up a little before Tobin, who loved to relax in bed a few minutes longer before starting her day. After going to the bathroom, Christen would head downstairs and let the dogs out before grabbing her yoga mat and heading into the backyard. In the meantime, Tobin would arrive downstairs and get started on breakfast. After a quick yoga session, the younger woman would come in to a fresh cup of coffee and whatever Tobin decided to whip up that day. She’s even thought and rearranged her ideas to the thought of children. 

A lot of thought has been put into this and Tobin dreamt of it everyday.

As quietly as she could, she tried to remove herself from underneath the sleeping woman. Carefully, she lifted Christen’s head up and rested it back on the pillow. After successfully replacing herself with a pillow, Tobin went around her room, gathering clothes and other stuff she’d need for the rest of the day. She made her way into the bathroom across the hall and made sure to get ready in time to meet Allie for their pre-game coffee. 

It was their last game with their clubs before they were supposed to report to camp for the sendoff games for the World Cup in France. The Thorns were still doing well, but there was a large shift in teams over the years, seeing the rise and fall of many, including a surprising raising Boston club. The inclusion of a few expansion teams allowed a better balance of teams, causing the Thorns to eventually lose players like Kling and Emily. Although things weren’t going extremely well for them, it was good to see the league continuing to progress. 

The expansion was what allowed Christen to be here now. Her game with LA had finished up yesterday, and they had planned for her to fly up and they could fly out to camp together. 

Once finished with getting ready, Tobin went back to her room to grab her bag and keys. She made sure to write a quick note to Christen, reminding her of where she was and that they were still having Allie and Bati over for dinner tonight. Checking the time, Tobin realized she was running late. She laid the note on the bedside table before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Christen’s forehead. 

On her way out, she took a peek in the living room and was surprised to see a body lying on the comfy couch Christen had picked out for her years ago. She quietly walked over to investigate, confused and puzzled as to why she found a snoring Mallory Pugh.

Despite how much Tobin wanted to shake the young girl awake and ask her why she was here, she refrained, instead choosing to bring the thin blanket Mal must have kicked off in the middle of the night back over the girl’s body. She could only imagine why the young girl was here, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. She was already running late and Allie might kill her for it.

 

* * *

 

“So Press is back?” Allie asked as the two of them passed the ball back and forth as they warmed up for the game. 

“Yeah. She got to my house around three in the morning.” 

“Three? I thought she was supposed to fly in around midnight last night. What happened?”

Tobin shrugged a little, not having put too much thought into it. “She said her flight was delayed.”

“Damn you must be tired from picking her up.”

“Umm…” Tobin’s eyes fell to the ball at her feet as she tried to avoid looking over at Allie who was currently staring her down. She popped the ball up in the air and started juggling. 

“You did go pick her up, right?”

“Well…”

“Tobin Heath! Tell me you did not make your girlfriend call a cab at three in the morning!”

“Hey, in my defense, she never told me when she was landing.” And it was the truth. Christen had notified Tobin that she would be in later than expected. When Tobin had asked when her flight landed, Christen had avoided the question, but promised to call when she got there, which she didn’t do. “And it’s not like she was riding alone.”

Allie’s face scrunched up a little. “What do you mean?”

“I woke up this morning and found Mal sprawled out on my couch.”

“She brought the little one with her?”

“I guess so. I mean there’s no other reason for her to be here, right?”

“True.”

In that time their coach had called time, and the two of them were headed back into the locker room so they could prepare to walk out with their player escorts. 

“Anyways, are you and Bati still coming over for dinner?” Tobin asked. The two of them had decided to skip out on the team’s inevitable bar crawl after the game, opting for a smaller quiet night with their significant others. 

“Of course! My best friend is in town. I have to go see her.”

“Okay, well we have another...Wait! I thought I was your best friend!” Tobin pouted, refusing to pass the ball back to Allie. 

“Eh...You’re more like my best friend’s girlfriend.” Allie stated, sending a sly little smirk in Tobin’s direction. Noticing that Tobin was about to throw a fit, the blonde cut the act. “I’m kidding, Harry. You know you’re my best friend in the whole world.”

“Better than Alex?”

“Better than Alex.” Allie agreed, albeit reluctantly. 

“Good. Now as I was saying, Linds’ is probably going to come over to, now that Mal’s here.”

“Alright sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

  
  


After showering and dressing, Tobin and Lindsey headed out of the locker room, talking about how great it was to leave their team with a win with hopes that the momentum will continue to carry on in their absence. The minute they were out of the stadium, Tobin was attacked with hugs and kisses from her girlfriend. 

“Great game, babe.” 

“Only because you’re here. You’re my good luck charm.” When Tobin saw the tiniest blush on Christen’s cheeks, she gave herself a mental pat on the back. “So, I didn’t know she was going to be here.” Tobin stated, nodding her head over to where Lindsey was now talking with Mallory. 

Christen shook her head back and forth and let out a little sigh, but Tobin could tell that the brunette wasn’t as annoyed as she pretended to be. “Originally, that wasn’t the plan. She was supposed to head straight to camp after school, but she showed up at my house and kept begging me to bring her. That’s why we got here so late. She kind of made me late for my flight, which I think was her intention, so I went ahead and booked two tickets for the next flight out.”

“An evil mastermind that girl is.”

“I think she gets it from Kelley. She’s being corrupted from the sweet, innocent girl she used to be.”

“Or she’s growing up.” Tobin offered, taking Christen’s hand in hers as they made their way over to Tobin’s car, with Mal and Lindsey in tow. 

“Nope. I don’t know what that is. Mal is not allowed to grow up.”

Tobin let out a loud laugh before opening the passenger side door for Christen. 

“Whatever you say, babe. Whatever you say.”

When they arrived back at Tobin’s apartment, Lindsey and Mal went to the living room to watch TV while Tobin and Christen headed into the kitchen. 

Tobin hopped up on the counter and watched as Christen went through the cupboards pulling out pots and pans. Her eyes were drawn to Christen’s ass that was sticking up in the air whenever she bent over to pick something up. The yoga pants Christen was wearing were one of her favorites because it clung to the striker’s round butt, giving Tobin a great view. 

She hadn’t even bothered to be discreet with her staring. So when Christen turned around with a raised eyebrow, calling Tobin out, the midfielder sent a wink and a huge grin. 

“What can I do to help?”

Christen ignored her for a bit, while looking into the fridge for all her ingredients. “Sit there and look pretty.”

“Come on, I can help.”

“And you are. This way I don’t need to worry about the house possibly burning down.”

“That was one time.” 

“It was three times.”

“It was only three times.”

“Okay, fine. Sit there, look pretty, and give me a kiss everytime I finish something.”

“You just want me to sit here and kiss you?” The idea intrigued and pleased Tobin. She was completely okay with the prospect of giving a bunch of random kisses to her girlfriend, yet at the same time she was slightly skeptical. “How does that help you?”

“It’ll motivate me to get the next task done sooner.” Christen put everything in her hands on the counter before walking over to Tobin, pulling her in for a nice kiss. “See, I finished bringing all the stuff out. And I rewarded myself with a kiss.”

“Are you being rewarded or am I being rewarded? Because I really like this idea.” Tobin stated, wrapping her legs around Christen’s waist, pulling her in closer. “I’ll be the best helper ever.” 

Tobin slipped one hand behind Christen’s neck and drew her in for a much slower kiss. Probably the first real kiss they’ve shared since being reunited. It started with a few drawn out pecks before Tobin wanted more. She slipped her tongue into Christen’s mouth, seeking out the other woman’s. It didn’t take much for Tobin to coax Christen’s tongue to play with hers. Each stroke of her tongue caused Christen to let out the quietest of whimpers, and Tobin was addicted to the sound. 

With some force, Christen placed her hand on Tobin’s chest and pushed the older woman away.

“Do that while I’m cooking and something’s going to burn.”

“It’s not my fault I’m such a good kisser.”

“You’re right. It’s my fault. I’ve taught you too well.” Christen countered, smirking as she removed Tobin’s legs from around her waist. 

Tobin took eye rolling to a whole new level, rolling her whole head with her. “Haha, you think you’re so funny.” 

“I am.” And with that, Christen went back to cooking dinner. She stopped after every minute task to kiss Tobin like she said she would. Put the vegetables in a basket. Kiss. Wash the vegetables. Kiss. Chop the vegetables. Kiss. She used each and everything task, no matter how big or small, to pull a kiss from Tobin. 

Of course, Tobin never minded. 

Most of the way through the cooking process and about a hundred kisses later, Mal walks into the kitchen, throwing an arm around Christen’s shoulder. “Mama, I’m hungry.”

“You take this whole Mama Press thing too seriously.” 

“You love it.”

“Sometimes.” Tobin watched with complete adoration as Christen pulled Mallory closer and pressed a kiss to top of her head.

It was such a natural relationship between the two. Although it all started as a joke or at least something the fans came up with, Press and Pugh really took their relationship to a different level. As much support that Mal gets from her friends and teammates at UCLA, she still craved Christen’s advice and approval. 

It was literally the best thing to happen to them when Christen moved back to LA. They spent so much time together, more than some people would assume. There were days when Mal would decline her friend’s invite to head out and instead make her way to Christen’s house for dinner. There have been more times than either care to remember where Mal would sleep there as well. Whether it be her falling asleep studying or watching a movie or Christen refusing to let Mal make her way home alone so late at night.There was never a time that Christen had turned Mal away from her door. From everything that Tobin’s heard, the striker loved it when the young girl came over. 

Tobin would get so many photos sent to her of them together. It warmed her heart so much to see them have one another to lean on. In a sense, Christen had become Mal’s second mother. She was furiously protective the young girl, especially on the pitch. It was highly amusing to the team to witness how Christen could look murderous, even if it is only for a second. And if Tobin was to be honest, she found it incredibly hot and sexy. 

A reason that Tobin was completely enamored with their mother-daughter relationship was the knowledge that Christen was going to be an amazing mother to any future kids. And Tobin prayed with all her being that those kids would be one that the striker had chosen to have with her.

Tobin was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell, signaling Allie and Bati were here. 

“Mal, Lindsey, can you two set the table?” Christen called out as she put the finishing touches to the food in front of her.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Allie and Bati thanked Tobin and Christen for having them before excusing themselves and heading home. As for the two youngsters, Lindsey had promised to take Mallory to a nearby ice cream parlor for some dessert. 

“Just have her back before ten.” Tobin said, a bit more sternly than anyone, including herself, was expecting.  

Mallory was blushing, Lindsey was standing there slightly afraid, and Christen was standing there trying to hold back her laughter. With a wave of her hand, Press sent the two of them out the door and on their way. 

“Really, Tobin?” Christen asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You may have scared Lindsey a bit.”

“Really?”

“Do you honestly think something is going on between those two?” 

Tobin shrugged. She’s not saying that there’s anything going on between them, but she’s also not saying that there isn’t anything going on between them. Her little prodigy just seemed happier whenever around Mal. They could strictly be friends, but Tobin rather not take her chances. 

Christen rolled her eyes before grabbing the leftover dishes and taking them over to the sink. 

Following her into the kitchen, Tobin couldn’t help but stare. Christen looked good doing just about anything, but for some reason Tobin found herself unable to look away. She was captivated by Christen in this state. 

Stepping forward, Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen. She grabbed the younger woman’s hands and stopped them from continuing to work. She pressed a soft kiss on the striker’s cheek before pulling her away from the sink. 

“You cooked. The least I can do is wash the dishes.” Tobin said, leading Christen back to the dinner table where she picked up the brunette’s glass of wine and placed it into her hand. “Relax. I’ll be done quick.”

With one last kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, Tobin retreated back to the kitchen. 

She was halfway through washing when she felt a hand run down her spine causing her to almost drop the plate in her hand. She turned her head in time to see Christen, head tilt back, as she drained the remaining drops of wine from the glass. Her focus was drawn to the soft pulses in her neck as the liquid travelled into her stomach. 

Tobin was so lost in what was going on, she didn’t notice Christen next to her, rinsing the soapy dishes that her sitting on the other side of the sink.

“Chris, what are you doing?” Tobin demanded, grabbing the plate from her girlfriend’s hand. She didn’t want her girlfriend to be doing all the work. The woman does everything and Tobin just wants her to sit back and relax for once. 

“I’m trying to help you.”

The midfielder shook her head and tried shooing her away. “No, it’s okay. I can do this. I’m almost done.”

“You can finish quicker if I help.”

“But you cooked. You shouldn’t have to cook and clean.”

“Well you helped cook, so you shouldn’t have to clean by yourself.”

“All I did was sit and watch you cook.”

“You kept me company, which was very helpful. ”

After some convincing, Tobin finally allows Christen to help, but she is insistent that Christen finish up washing while Tobin rinsed. She could tell that the striker absolutely knew what she was doing. By making Press wash the remaining dishes, Tobin was giving her less work to do seeing as she’s already washed most of them. Tobin was still appreciative that her girlfriend was allowing her this small victory. 

Once finished with the dishes, Tobin led Christen to the living room. The middy laid herself down before pulling Christen on top of her. They turned on a lovey dovey rom-coms, one of the few Christen loved, and relaxed for the night. 

Just as she had done this morning, Tobin was stroking Christen’s hair, possibly lulling the girl to sleep. The quiet breaths soothed and calmed Tobin to a degree that most people would never be able to do. 

She felt her heart explode with happiness each time she heard Christen laugh, whether it be a little giggle or a full belly laugh. Christen was slightly teary eyed by the end of the movie, but felt better when Tobin pulled her in closer, pressing a kiss to her head. After the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Tobin reached for the remote and turned off the TV. 

Each moment with her was precious no matter how mundane the activity, including laying on the couch doing nothing but breathing. 

Tobin shivered when she felt Christen’s lips against her pulse point. Tobin looked down at Christen who then raised herself up enough to press her lips against her girlfriend. Afterwards she lowered herself back down to her previous position. 

The little purr Christen let out as Tobin ran her hand up and down the younger woman’s back was the only sound filling the room. Nothing else was being said. At one point, Tobin even thought Christen had fallen asleep. Until Christen slipped her hand into Tobin’s.  

“What would you say if I asked you to marry me right now?” Tobin whispered, pulling Christen closer. 

She hadn’t really meant for the words to escape her mouth, but now that they were out there she couldn’t find herself regretting it. It just felt right in that moment. She hadn’t really felt an ounce of nerves when she said it. 

Christen sat up. “Do you mean that?”

“Wait, right here.” Tobin demanded, pushing Christen off her and kissing her quickly before pulling away. “Don’t move.” With that Tobin made her way out of the living room and into the hall. 

“Tobin! Where are you going?”

“Don’t move!” The midfielder yelled as she made her way into her room. 

“Tobin! What are you doing?” Christen shouted from her spot in the living room. “You can’t say something like that and then just leave!”

The older woman could tell that the striker was getting a little frustrated and rightfully so. Tobin basically asked the girl to marry her and then walked out. And if Tobin was right, she detected a slight waver in the woman’s voice meaning she might be close to crying. Happy tears, angry tears, and broken tears, Tobin didn’t know.

That’s what got her working at twice the speed. 

Because Tobin hadn’t been planning to ask then and there, she didn’t have the ring with her. And now she was running around her room, trying to find it. She opened her closet and pulled out a box that contained some of her prized possessions that she accumulated over the years. Nothing else really mattered besides getting that ring and at the moment Tobin was totally okay with spilling everything onto the floor to speed up the process. The moment her eyes landed on the smaller box she was looking for, she snatched it up and raced back into the living room. 

In her haste to get back to Christen, she tripped over the leg of the sofa and went flying to the floor, her knee hitting the floor particularly hard. She landed right in front of Christen a groaning mess. 

“Oh my gosh! Tobin, are you okay?” Christen kneeled down to check on Christen. 

“Guess I’m just falling for you.” Tobin said, between gasps of pain. She knew that if she wasn’t currently hurt, Christen would probably reprimanding her for not only be clumsy but the terrible joke. “This is not how I imagined proposing to you.” 

“You stay here. I’m going to get you some ice for your knee.” 

While Christen was out of the room, Tobin did her best to pick herself up and make it onto the couch. Not long after, Christen came bounding into the room with a bag of ice. 

“Leg out.” Christen instructed, pulling the coffee table closer so that Tobin could rest her heel on it. Once her leg was outstretched, Christen placed the bag on her knee. “You’ll be fine. Maybe a little bruise, but nothing stopping you from playing.”

“That’s good to know.”

They sat in silence while Christen checked Tobin’s knee out.

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course I did.” Tobin declared, taking Christen’s hand in hers. She pulled the striker up into her lap, being mindful of Tobin's knee. “I didn’t mean to do it like I did. I promise I had something a lot more special planned. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic and everything you deserved. I wasn’t supposed to just blurt it out.”

“Any reason you did?”

“Everything today, kind of just led to this. Waking up next to you, coming home to make dinner together, seeing you with Mal, washing the dishes together, laying together on the couch. Everything. It all felt so domestic and for once I wasn’t scared of the idea of settling down in one place with one person for the rest of my life. It was the opposite, I couldn’t wait to have that life with you. And I know that we’re heading into a World Cup and everything but I just want you to know how serious I am and how much you really mean to me. 

“I didn’t want you to one day look back and think that I did it in the spur of the moment because we won or have to push it back in the worst case if we lost. Winning, losing, none of that matters. We promised that we were going to get through this last cycle together and then see what we wanted after. But I know that right now I want to marry you.

“Good, bad, I’ll take it all. Portland, LA, hell if you wanted to go back to Sweden, I’d go with you. You made me realize what home was and I never lose that. I love you Christen.”

“I love you, too.”

“So what do you say? Will you marry me?” Tobin asked, opening the box, showing a beautiful diamond ring that screamed Christen. 

“YES! YES! YES!” Christen screamed, pulling Tobin into a wet and sloppy kiss while tears made their way down her cheeks. This time Tobin knew they were happy tears.

When they pulled away, Christen was a mess, but Tobin still loved her anyway. 

“I’m sorry if this wasn’t how you were expecting to be proposed to. I just knew that I had to and couldn’t wait anymore.”

Christen shook her head back and forth. “I love this way so much more. It’s more us.”

Before she could forget, Tobin pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Christen’s left hand. In the meantime, Christen examined in, turning her hand over.

“It’s so beautiful. How did you pick this out?”

“I had help. Kelley and Tyler may have come with me to the jewelry store.”

“I love it. And I love you.”

“Good because I love you too.”

At that moment, they heard the front door open and Lindsey and Mallory walked into the house.

Not being able to contain herself, Christen shouted, jumping up as soon as she sees the two teens come in. “I’m engaged!”

“MAMA’S GETTING MARRIED!” Mallory shouted excitedly before running and jumping into the older woman’s arms just like she had in the first game where she earned her first cap and goal. 

The two had matching smiles on their faces. If they got any bigger, their faces would probably split in half. 

Next to them, Tobin accepted the hug and congratulations from her former PSG teammate. 

“Alex is going to kill you.” Lindsey said with a chuckle. 

It was probably true. Tobin had recruited Alex, Kelley, and Allie so that they could plan for Tobin proposing to Christen. Alex Morgan was not going to be happy hearing that Tobin had forgone all of their planning just to propose to Press in the middle of her living room. 

But right now that didn’t matter to Tobin. In her opinion, she had just become the luckiest person in the world.

“I don’t care. Because that woman right there just agreed to be with me til death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
